Family Day
by Renadavi
Summary: Hundreds of soldiers are eager to see their loved ones on the day they finally graduate boot camp. Two and a half long months and Natsuki Kuga is just as eager as anyone else as she searches through the crowd of faces, not entirely sure if her love Shizuru actually showed up. Each chapter shown in Natsuki, Nao, and Chie's perspectives with their most important persons.
1. Ceremony

"This thing is seriously getting on my nerves," Natsuki growled, frustrated, as she adjusted the beret on her head. She obsessed over the headgear's appearance, using her hand to hold down one side and crease the beret's peak with the other. Finally, she dropped her hands and looked at the taller, handsome, black-haired girl in front of her, "I think they issued me the wrong size. How do I look?"

"It fits your head, you're worrying too much," Chie pushed up her glasses and took a step back, observing Natsuki's attire. Hundreds of young men and women standing around them in the wood line wore the same outfit and berets. The same digitally camouflaged uniform. All in all, the bluenette looked stunning in the combat uniform and tan boots. Unlike the many girls in training with them she was not issued a larger, baggy size-as most receptionist that issued their gear upon their arrival to boot camp could care less about the sizes they gave them. Chie let out a hum and gave her the thumbs up, "Looking like a real good-looking soldier, battle buddy!"

Natsuki scoffed, looking at Chie. The uniform fit her perfectly in form and height. Her hair, although dangerously close to breaking the regulations for uniform and appearance, was still in the messiest fashion she could manage without getting chewed out by the drill sergeants. At the back of her neck rested the tiniest nub and excuse for a bun that the young woman was required to tie up. Natsuki remembered first arriving to boot camp and first meeting Chie and, through two months of sharing an open shower with fifty other females, saw her muscles had grown significantly larger. Natsuki almost crosses her arms, but stopped the motion their training had prohibited them from doing. Instead, she kept them at her sides, "Forget me, you look the sharpest here. Your girl is sure to love seeing you in this. Is she coming today?"

Chie chuckled, "Why thank you," she rested a hand on the top of her beret, "And of course, she's coming! I can't wait, two and half months away from home and here we are on the field! Graduating boot camp!"

Her grin widened, staring past the wood line. Just beyond the trees the hundreds of graduating soldiers hid amongst, the graduation field stood and countless friends, families, wives, husbands, boyfriends, and girlfriends sat in the bleachers. Chie knew Aoi would be among them and the waiting would be over.

Natsuki pushed her shoulder with a grin, her excitement completely relatable as the others wishing to meet their loved ones. Just letters and no phone calls, completely separated from the world, yeah, they wanted to go ahead and run out of the woods. "Correction, Harada. Graduation is tomorrow. Today's family day."

"Whatever, Kuga, I still get to drive around with her!" Chie was shaking with such excitement that Natsuki worried she'd faint and be marked as a heat casualty on their day, "And I get to eat fast food~" she drooled, missing the fatty foods of the urban world. She would not miss the chow they had to eat the past few months.

"Careful with that, wouldn't wanna get sick," Natsuki cautioned, but wanted to go and eat some pizza or burgers herself.

The handsome soldier chuckled, "It'd be worth it." She then looked at Natsuki with both curiosity and concern, "Nevermind me, what about you? Is your girl coming?" She walked alongside Natsuki towards the firebreak in the woods, sand covering their boots.

With a sigh and averting her gaze from Chie, Natsuki grabbed a cup and filled it from the water buffalo attached to the armored vehicle. "I don't know..." Natsuki said quietly after a sip of cold water. They emphasized hydration in training and the day was hot. A glimmer shown in the emerald eyes.

"Hey... no crying now." Chie placed a hand on her shoulder. She had seen Natsuki cry a few nights ago on her bunk, a letter in hand. She didn't ask what happened, but repeated what she said to her that night, "Don't worry too much. Everything will work out."

"Her parents didn't like their daughter dating someone wanting to become a soldier. They refused to let her drive up here." Natsuki's eyes lowered, growing increasingly upset, "So I really don't know."

"It's not the end of the world though," Chie told her as they left the water buffalo and stepped out of the firebreak. Natsuki was downing the last of the icy water the privates flocked to in the heat, "After this, we'll have our phones. You could finally call and stuff. It's something at least and she won't be too far then, right?"

Another sigh, "You get to see your loved ones. Me, Yuuki, and tons of others won't. I'll just hang with Yuuki today if Shizuru isn't here." Natsuki threw away the cup in a nearby trash bag.

Chie stopped in her tracks for a while. She supposed it did suck for the people that couldn't have anyone visit the fort for their graduation. They have anticipated the day for quite a while. Finding out such a thing crushed even the toughest.

"Hey! Start forming up!" Shouts came from the distance and older men and women, wearing the same uniforms, but round brown hats, walked about the woods. The drill sergeants, standing tall, proud, and the epitome of professionalism, used their booming voices to call the trainees to their respective company areas. Although scary and hard on their recruits, they were truly proud to have raised another excellent generation of soldiers.

Chie quickly followed after Natsuki as they broke into a run-their habit of having to run everywhere deeply etched into them.

"Hurry up!" One of their company drill sergeants hollered, almost angrily, "It'll be just like how we rehearsed!"

The formation fell into place quickly and easily. With one last glance around before having to fixate her gaze forward, Natsuki saw the various companies in the battalion formed up in certain areas of the woods. Natsuki and Chie were beside each other in the third rank, or row. The formation had the shortest girls, ocassionally boys, in the front as the tallest stood in the back.

She heard the announcer at the podium begin speaking to the audience.

"Hey," their drill sergeant turned and grinned, "No one trip and eat dirt now."

Natsuki thought, _Shit this is just gonna get messed up and reform in a moment. We didn't really have to line up._

Suddenly, the families in the bleachers cheered and roared. Without an effort, the drill sergeants left the formations and towards the woodline, hiding their presence behind the trees. Natsuki looked in awe of their instructors, holding colored cans in their grasp. _Shit_ , she thought.

A loud boom rang through the air, followed by the whistles of several fake mortars. All at the same time, the drill sergeants flicked the pins off the grenades in their hands and threw the cans out of the woods.

Colored smoke filled the air and several mortars went off again, the whistles drawing out the training in the privates as the each shouted in one thunderous roar together, _**"INCOMING!"**_

They stormed forward with sprints into the blinding smoke, following each person in front of the other. Natsuki kept her eyes on the girl in front, trailing her, attempting not to choke on the smoke that masked the graduates from the families in the bleachers. Her eyes soon searched for their company guidon. The flag came into view through the smoke and she followed. Natsuki eventually felt Chie's hand on her shoulder, guiding her forward. Another hand was on her back as Natsuki guided them forward until, finally, they halted in the smoke in the same formation they previously stood in.

Other privates choked and gagged from the colored smoke coming into their lungs. Natsuki held her breath.

As the smoke cleared, heavy rock music began playing and the civilians in the bleachers roared louder than before. The voices blended as each called out their graduate's name.

While the smoke disappeared and the heavy music played, the companies marched forward across the large field. The cheers and cries from families did not soften, but seemed to grow louder and louder. Natsuki's heart pounded in her chest as the closed the distance. Chie fought a smile, too close to the front to break her military bearing in front of the hundreds in front of them.

Soon, the companies halted and stood at attention as the music faded and the families continued to cheer until the speaker began his introductions. Natsuki tuned out. The speeches during their graduation practice bored her to death. It bored everyone to death as they had to stand in the agonizing heat, fighting to lock their knees and accidentally pass out.

As the intro closed, the awards were handed out to outstanding trainees for shooting, leadership, and PT scores. It passed into handing out citizenships to the foreign born trainees and eventually the recital of the Soldier's Creed. That, they recited from their diaphragms, making sure to sound loud, thunderous, and in unison to impress their loved ones with the creed they took to protect Windbloom from dangers both foreign and domestic.

Natsuki was getting antsy. The whole time her eyes searched vainly for the crimson-eyed brunette in the shaded bleachers. She searched from left to right but cursed the distance they had from the bleachers and the hundreds of faces making it increasingly difficult as they blended together.

"We ask that families please refrain from jumping over the protective railings and stairs," began the speaker, the comment drawing laughter from eager families that had seriously considered jumping, "and please exit to the field in an orderly manner to find your soldier."

As the families stood up, Natsuki's eyes searched again. Soon, the bodies moved-and quickly, too-as the guards opened up the gates to the stairs.

People flooded onto the field towards the formations. None of the graduates moved a muscle, instructed not to move a muscle, not to smile, call out names, or even so much as blink until their families found them through their own effort. The anticipation built up as even Chie grumbled beneath her breath and Nao diagonally to the front of her clenched her fists with a saddened look in her eyes.

She saw the first family crash into a soldier in their formation, crying out their name in tears as they walked away to spend the day together. A pain shot through Natsuki's chest. _Please be here..._ she begged within her thoughts, _Please..._

One by one, the soldiers disappeared as their loved ones found them. Natsuki searched and searched, but still no sign of Shizuru. _Shit, what if she really isn't here?_ She blinked several times, eyes glistening, _What if her parents really did stop her?_ A lump formed in her throat. Her own parents, too, Natsuki realized could not even make time to see her. She was almost convinced she would be spending the day with Nao.

A beautiful brunette with her back towards them did, indeed, come into view. Natsuki's heart fell. The woman's was hair braided and pulled over one shoulder. As she turned to look over the company with deep blue eyes, she ran towards them, pushing past some soldiers that did not mind the action, "Chie!"

Natsuki was beginning to lose it. A single tear escaped and she stopped the rest, attempting to ignore her best friend's reunion beside her.

Chie, now able to smile and move now that her love found her, tightly wrapped her arms around Aoi and buried her face into the soft braids. Tears escaped from both. It had been too long of a wait, "Oh, I've missed you so much..." Aoi whispered, fingers digging into the dark hair and grasping her soldier tighter as if she would disappear.

Chie visibly shook, any tough barriers she had created disappearing with Aoi present, "I've missed you, too, Aoi," her voice cracked, "I've missed you so much... By god, I'm so happy to see you," she took in everything. Her scent, the feeling of her hair, her skin, her voice. Everything. The two months had been worth the wait and the two truly felt much stronger than they had been.

Natsuki's face was forward but she watched from her peripheral, a few more tears escaping as she watched the two exchange a kiss before running off the field. She clenched her teeth and kept forward, thankful the sweat and sun hid the small amount of tears.

She should feel happy for Chie, and she was, but at the same time she was horribly jealous. Jealous of not only her best friend, but everyone who had their loved ones that day.

She felt childish, but it wasn't fair. It just wasn't. All the letters, all the plans she and Shizuru had, all just ruined. Because of her parents' refusal. What was so wrong with Shizuru being with a soldier? Because they thought it would never amount to anything? Just pain and complications for their daughter? Natsuki knew those were the last things she would want Shizuru to feel.

"Oi, Kuga," a stern voice in front started. The redhead in front of her did not move her head, "I can't see you, but I can smell the damn tears from here. It fucking sucks. I know. I'm fucking bummed too, but you've got to calm down." She said the last sentence in a surprisingly calm and soothing voice.

Natsuki stopped her thoughts and looked around with her eyes. With no one in sight, she quickly brought up an arm to wipe her face. The pain in her chest remained, but her head leveled out again, "Thanks, Yuuki..."

"No prob, battle." Nao suddenly paused and ceased all talking. Natsuki wondered what got her. Maybe the drill sergeant saw her speaking? Or maybe she saw her own family coming to surprised her?

 _No_ , Natsuki thought _, but this is definitely a surprise. My surprise._ The bluenette suddenly saw her. The gorgeous brunette, with desperately searching crimson eyes, walked past Nao and turned to meet eye to eye with Natsuki.

As if never moving at all, Shizuru's arms were suddenly around her neck and the space between their bodies nonexistent, "Natsuki..." the honey coated voice whispered into her ear, sending a wave through her body. "I'm sorry I took so long.."

"Shi... zuru...?" Natsuki was stilk in shock, but her arms were locked tightly around the older woman, chin on her shoulder, "You're really here...?" Her fingers gently pressed into the brunette's back and she nestled her face into Shizuru's neck. Breathing in the sweet scent, touching her, hearing her voice, she just had to make sure it was real. That she was real.

Ever since receiving the letter that she would be unable to come because of her parents, Natsuki had had countless dreams of meeting Shizuru again. Only in those dreams Shizuru would just disappear or the dreams would be interrupted. Natsuki stood there, deathly afraid it would happen again. She began shaking as her embrace showed no signs of loosening because of her fears of losing Shizuru like the dreams.

Shizuru only smiled, not minding one bit having Natsuki hold her as such. Feeling her love's warmth after so long was invigorating and something she had learned to appreciate on another level of its own. It made her believe it was real as well. She tangled her fingers deeper into the soft, dark blue hair and pulled back just enough to kiss Natsuki's soft lips. "Hai, I'm here, my Natsuki." The crimson eyes glistened with the joy that her lips showed in her smile. A giggle escaped the brunette, "Or shall I say my soldier Natsuki?"

The soldier let out a relieved sigh and pushed for another kiss, perhaps with a bit much force, but real enthusiasm. Shizuru smiled once again into the kiss, falling deeper and deeper into the passion that had grown over the two short, but long months they had been apart.

After some time, they pulled back and Natsuki pressed their foreheads together, giving another quick peck on Shizuru's nose. It brought out a beautiful giggle from the brunette and Natsuki's lips pulled back into the largest, brightest smile she had ever shown to the woman she loved so dearly, "I'm just... so happy, Shizuru. We won't have to be apart much longer after this,"

She truly felt a new surge of energy and confidence to finish the last phase of training approaching now that she had seen Shizuru. They both needed this. Shizuru took her hand and kissed it, drawing a deep blush from Natsuki, "I am happy as well," her name then rolled sweetly off of Shizuru's tongue as she spoke again, "We will never be apart, my dear Natsuki. I love you and we will always be together. If you allow it," Shizuru kissed her hand once again, and reaching into her pocket, slipped something onto Natsuki's left ring finger.

The soldier's heart pounded faster than any time she ran, a deep red engulfing the porcelain skin. Before Shizuru could have the chance to speak more, add to her proposal, Natsuki drew her in and pressed their lips together once more, exclaiming as she pulled back with a joyous laughter and smile, "Yes! I do!"

Shizuru's heart picked up, feeling complete and utter happiness and bliss seeing the joy in Natsuki. She would want this, to make her Natsuki this happy for as long as they lived. No matter her parents. No matter how many times they moved because of Natsuki's Army occupation. No natter how long they would possibly be apart. No matter what happened.

Natsuki, holding Shizuru tenderly, brought up a hand to cup her cheek and stare absolutely lovingly and adoringly into the crimson eyes, "Always and forever. I love you so much Shizuru..."

* * *

A/N: Hope this third fic of mine is alright... More Mai-Hime military AU different from the last one. Memories of training and personal experience has influenced some of this since being on base (with four more days left until we go home yayy) has brought back memories of my trainee days. I had have something similar to what happened to Natsuki and at first it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences at all. But it all works its course.

I thought about continuing this somehow, but for now I'm just going to say this is a oneshot.


	2. Redhead

_A/N: I decided to do another chapter for this and might do a separate fic for AFTER Natsuki and the others had fully completed training or something related to an extent._

 _Different perspectives for each chapter here._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Nao**

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Natsuki stood in front of the shorter Nao who still had her hands behind her back in parade rest. The pose was so stiff and the redhead briefly bent her knees, trying not to lock them. It was an awkward movement, but entirely necessary, "Your family isn't coming right? You're really welcome to join us." Shizuru nodded in agreement beside her. They were arm to arm and holding hands. Nao's eyebrow twitched.

Still, the redhead, not wanting to ruin someone's day for once, said calmly, "Nah, I'm fine Kuga. I'll find someone else or just do detail back at the company."

"Are you su—"

She interrupted, "Shut up. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Nao suddenly moved her hand to push her peer's shoulder rather roughly, but it was nothing new between them. They partnered up in almost every opportunity they could during their training. They knew each other as if they had for years, "You two just enjoy yourselves."

With somewhat of a sigh and looking at Shizuru, Natsuki nodded, "Okay, Nao. See you later." Natsuki used her first name. Nao almost did not recognize her own name. Yuuki had been her name for the last few months and the months and years to come for her service. But it felt good to hear her name again.

"See ya, Kuga." Nao couldn't bring herself to say Natsuki. Kuga would always be Kuga to her.

Nao let out a small sigh as she watched Natsuki and Shizuru leave the field. It was a nice gesture though. No one else would have offered. The redhead declined, seriously wanting nothing to do with hovering around a gushy couple all day. Seriously, it'd be gross. _Maybe not as gross as Harada and her girlfriend, but I_ _ **refuse**_ _to be a third wheel here_ , Nao thought with a grimace, fighting to stick out a tongue. She recalled reading a letter between Chie and Aoi, after prying it out of Chie's hands when she refused to let her read, and shuddered remembering its contents.

The minutes passed and the field was nearly empty, save for the few dozen that had no families or friends visiting. They began to move, now able to leave, and paired up to move around base, go to the store, park, whatever, to pass the time. She sighed again and relaxed her body, rolling her stiff shoulders from being in parade rest so long. _Looks like I'll just go back and do detail._ Nao paused and looked at the ground, lime-green eyes lowered filled with somewhat of a shimmer.

"Nao!" an excited, high pitched voice called out.

She perked up and blinked a few times, the shimmer gone and replace with the usual bored expression. She turned to the direction of the voice and saw a busty redhead, not red like her own hair but rather orange, a small brunette boy, and an even smaller black-haired girl in the combat uniform. "Minagi?" Nao had no initial reaction to the youngest trainee they had in the company approaching her. _Did she just call me by my first name?_ She thought and then realized, _Oh yeah… She calls everyone by their first name. Drill sergeants could never fix that._ Then again, she was enjoying hearing her name again. She then grinned. _Yes, I could hang with her! Perfect! If she asks, at least._ The two alone had cause plenty of mischief in the barracks and out in the field. Harmless fun and pranks, of course, that would result in pushups or other 'corrective actions', but it was _so_ worth it.

Mikoto stopped and jumped in front of her, landing with somewhat of a pout, "Call me Mikoto, Nao!" Her beret fell over her eye and she quickly fixed it, the headwear was a few sizes too large. It was a wonder the uniform even fit the small girl.

The kid was too much for Nao. She always felt like the tired big sister, but she liked the kid for some reason. Maybe it was the fact the kid was so easy to influence, "Okay, Mikoto." She looked over the busty girl and fragile looking boy accompanying Mikoto, "This the friends I've heard oh so much about?" she placed a hand on her hip with a smirk.

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded enthusiastically, "This is Mai and Takumi," She smiled, introducing them both.

"It's nice to meet you," Takumi said softly, lowering his head. He rose and gave a smile. _He looks nice but kinda weird_ , Nao thought, _looks like a total sis-con_. She fought back a snort.

"I'm Takumi's older sister, pleasure to meet you!" the one called Mai said with a bright smile, holding out her hand. Nao almost visibly cringed, and stared at the hand. She looked back up and the only thought she had of Mai was _overbearing as fuck_. She debated whether or not to accept the handshake and remembered their briefing about professionalism and all that jazz. She decided to listen. For _once_.

"Ah, nice to meet you guys too." Nao briefly shook Mai's hand and shrugged, looking around, "I'm headed back to the company. Shouldn't you guys leave the field?"

Mai's eyes didn't leave her and it made Nao rather uncomfortable, "Mikoto told us you didn't have anyone coming, so we wanted to see if you'd like to join us for the day?" She suggested with a smile, eyes almost sad mentioning no one came to visit Nao.

 _That was the plan, but don't pity me!_ Nao thought, and smirked, "You sure you want me butting in?"

"You wouldn't be Nao!" Mikoto pouted, upset to hear Nao think she'd be bothering them, "We're going to the EST first, Takumi wants to try it, let's go!"

"Haah? That piece of shit?!" Nao groaned. She absolutely _hated_ the EST, but let Mikoto take her by the arm and drag her to Mai's car nonetheless.

* * *

"Aw, why do I keep missing?" Takumi groaned, propping himself on his elbows. Takumi, Nao, and Mikoto were lying on their stomachs at the electronic range. The range had M4's attached to a sort of wire and a bright screen stood in front of them. It was just like a video game so Takumi could not understand why he was missing his targets when he was aiming just fine.

"You're not breathing right, kid," Nao propped her chin in her hand, the other hand resting on her lane's M4. She absolutely detested the electronic range because for one, the screen was bright but always out of focus. In the dim room it absolutely hurt her eyes. She also preferred real recoil. The kick from the rifle made her feel alive and she would always shoot close to the forty targets that would appear. On the electronic simulation, Nao shot worse and she absolutely hated it.

"I'm trying my best," Takumi sighed, "I still don't get some of it," He held the rifle, the scene looking completely out of place on the frail boy. The whole time, however, Takumi was smiling, certainly enjoying himself.

"Mikoto will teach you, she's a decent shot." Nao waved him off and stepped off the platform and to the benches where Mai sat watching with a smile. _Geez, this kid's such a whiner,_ Nao sighed externally, "How do you deal with those two combined?" Nao flopped next to her watching Mikoto and Takumi continue shooting. The sergeant in charge of the range only observing the computer screen and ignoring everything around him, almost seeming to nod off.

Mai gave a chuckle and held her hands out to her side with a shrug, "I don't know," She let the hands drop, "They can be a handful sometimes, Mikoto more than Takumi except when he ends up at the hospital, but I wouldn't have them any other way."

Nao wanted to stick out a tongue, "No need to get gushy now." She then blinked, "Wait, the kid goes to the hospital?" she peered over at Takumi. She knew he looked frail, but did not realize his health was just as frail.

The busty redhead nodded, "Sometime he has to, but he never stays long. How are you doing though? Mikoto told me your mother was in the hospital."

"She told you that did she?" Nao looked down, her demeanor softer. Still, she nodded, "Yeah, she is."

"Mind if I ask what happened?"

 _Why am I spilling my guts out to this person? I just met her._ Nao scoffed and kept her voice low, as if not wanting anyone to hear, "Robbery. She got seriously hurt and they made way with a lot of stuff. Mom is actually the only family I have and of course, she couldn't come because of it. She wrote me a few weeks ago and, y'know, mail moves slow. Only found out a few days ago."

A hand softly fell on her shoulder and she cringed. Noticing, Mai instantly moved her hand away, "Have you called her yet? I'm sure you've got your phones back. Mikoto never had one of course so we didn't have to go back to pick it up,"

"Ah, I realized I forgot to pick it up. I should probably go back soon for it."

Mai hummed and dug vigorously in the shoulder bag. She pulled out her own phone and handed it to Nao enthusiastically, "Here! You remember your log in right? Just call her on here."

Staring at the offered phone, Nao had no clue what to say to Mai. _I guess she isn't that bad._

* * *

After some time, Nao accepted the phone and stepped outside. Although technically not allowed to be alone without a family member or battle buddy, she really needed to be alone for this. Sitting with her back to the brick wall, Nao opened the video chat app on Mai's phone. Her hands anxiously shook, hoping to whatever god was out there that her mother still had her phone after the robbery. If not she'd have to call the hospital.

The young redhead typed in the number and called. _Please pick up, please._ She closed her eyes, listening to the call tone. It was taking longer than usual and she found herself holding her breath.

 _Yes._

"Mama?"

The screen opened up to a video, the sight of her mother bandaged, but smiling brightly in the hospital bed, bringing both joy to her heart and breaking it all at the same time, "Nao! Is that you? I almost didn't answer because it wasn't your number. I'm so glad to see you finally!"

Nao let out a smile and instantly allowed the tears to fall. She hadn't changed even after such an event, "Mama! I'm glad to see you too, I'm glad you're alright…" She looked over the bandages once again and held a stifled cry, wiping her face, "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you,"

Her mother only smiled warmly, the sight of it and her voice alone making the redhead feel as if her mother's hand was physically touching her, comforting her. "It's alright, honey, don't cry. I'll be alright. We will. I'm just sorry I couldn't make it to see you… You'll be done soon after this, right?" she tilted her head, staring into her daughter's eyes through the screen. "You should tell me about the friends you made."

Nao nodded her head, "Don't worry about not showing up, mama. And yeah, I'll see you… very soon." She smiled. Then she began telling her about Natsuki, Mikoto, and Chie. She had given them all a hard time, sure, but they had always stuck by each other in training. Inseparable. The two and a half months of training felt like years to them. Yes, she would soon be able to be with the person that meant the world to her. It was her turn to provide to her mother, protect her, and the soldier felt she would be unstoppable as long as she had her mother and her friends to back her up. Family.

* * *

 _A/N: I enjoy writing Nao in any situation. It's a sacrificing and difficult job to do. Sometimes circumstances and just life in general prevents us from seeing our loved ones in person. It's stressful and draining. It plain sucks. But luckily technology has a way with connecting us in ways that wasn't possible years ago._


	3. Blue Rose

**Chapter 3: Blue Rose**

Large groups flooded out of the sidewalks as some soldiers introduced their loved ones to their drill sergeants and peers buzzing around the company barracks. It was strange, actually being spoken to by their mentors with smiles, hearing the comments they had to say to their loved ones about their performance over the nine weeks. Cars whizzed by on the roads, filled with families, friends, and their soldiers.

They all moved a bit too fast for the speed limit, but some just could not help it. Looking through their windows, you could see bright, broad smiles on each face as they talked, laughed, sang, and simply caught up on lost time. Families spoke as if no time had been lost at all. Friends fooled around. Couples held hands over the midsection of the car that separated them. A common, but wonderful sight.

The row of cars parked outside the company barracks grew less and less by each passing second. Every one of them pulled out in a hurry to speed to the minimall, the park, or anywhere they could think of as long as quality time was made before their soldiers left for the second phase to train for their military occupation. For that could take anywhere from eight weeks and, sadly, much more for some.

A dark blue sportcross car sat in the parking lot, occupied, but still stationary. The engine was not running and the branches of the tree beside it shaded it from the summer heat. Inside, the two women were leaned over in their seats, crossing the middle of the car, lips locked and moving sweetly over each other. The brunette opened her eyes, revealing stunning blue eyes as she felt the handsome woman's lips part from hers with a smile, "Afraid they'll see?" Aoi smiled back, resting her arm on the driver's seat arm rest, using a finger to trace fine lines up and down Chie's uniform sleeve. Her heart was fluttering at the very sight of her. The feeling was as if when she first discovered her feelings for Chie like years ago. It was like looking at a renewed person, grown up a bit.

A chuckle. "Nah, it's just funny…" Chie started. Aoi waited for her to continue, wondering what she would say. She thought the older woman pulled away because of the policy. The policy stating that soldiers would not engage in public displays of affection with another servicemember or civilian. Of course exceptions were made such as at homecomings for returning soldiers, but afterward they were expected to maintain their professionalism and bearing. She figured a lot of people as they sat there were finding ways around it. She listened as Chie continued, "It's funny that from all those letters we sent each other, all this time, and I just wanna cuddle." She laughed and propped her elbows on the arm rest, looking into Aoi's eyes with a sweet smile. She really wanted nothing more than to hold Aoi closely, but the damn things in the middle got in the way.

Aoi giggled, thinking it a bit funny too, especially since she felt the same, "I can agree with that. All I really care about is being with you. Doesn't matter what we're doing,"

"There's plenty of places to visit around here. And tomorrow we can go off base, drive around…" Chie's left hand extended and her fingers brushed against Aoi's cheek, palm eventually resting on it. Aoi suddenly flinched, but didn't move away. She relaxed and leaned into the touch, "What's wrong…?" Chie tilted her head at the sudden movement.

"Ah, sorry…" Aoi rested her hand over Chie's on her cheek, "It's just that your hands feel different…" Chie felt different, too. She changed. Whether good or bad, she didn't know.

"Different?" She hadn't noticed any change in her hands.

The brunette took Chie's hand in both of hers and stared so intently at them. Chie smiled, thinking it an adorable sight. Her hands were rough, now. Calloused. Even scarred. Aoi didn't expect any less, but was surprised either way. She looked up from her intense examination, "They're just really rough now…." No longer soft. "Where'd you get these scars?" She asked, glancing down at the few tiny scars Chie's palm and fingers. There was a really large one running across her palm. It looked like it was deep before healing.

With a free hand, Chie rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, holding rifles all the time and working out on every surface imaginable does that. I got these from dumb stuff. Setting up camp and snapping my hand on a shovel, y'know." It wasn't a big deal to her at least, but she felt her heart drop at the look of concern on Aoi's face.

Aoi fought hard not to worry, but it really broke through. She noticed one thing missing on Chie's hand, however, "Where's the ring?" She tilted her head, turning over Chie's hand so it was knuckles up.

"Ah," Chie tilted her head down, removing her dog tags from around her neck. She unhooked the ball chain and unlooped the engagement ring from her dog tags, "We can actually wear these. I just did this so it'd be safe." Chie slipped the ring onto her ring finger with a smile, pulling Aoi as close as she could for a quick kiss.

The brunette giggle quietly, relieved the ring wasn't lost or anything worse. They were planning to get married the next spring or summer. Chie would be gone for another four or five months for the last bit of her training—longer than some others. Being in more of a class environment, they opted to plan the wedding over the phone and on the computer, so when Chie returned they would be ready.

"So… is there anything else?" Aoi squeezed her hand. She felt she was being perhaps a little ridiculous for feeling so concerned. She knew Chie signing up would mean her possibly getting hurt, stressed, or worse. She just hoped from here there wouldn't be anything serious.

Chie sat and thought as if she had a whole list of injuries to go through, though it really was not a long list at all. She really did not know whether she should tell Aoi for fear of worrying her even more. Most of the things that happened to her were out of sheer stupidity, helping people, or just pure unluckiness other times, "Well, aside from the ones you already know, I've got a few burns."

"Burns?!" Aoi sat straight up in her seat, eyes completely coated half in great concern and half in rising anger that the _beautiful idiot_ didn't write her about it earlier.

"Whoa, whoa," Chie held her palms up in front of her chest, "Just small ones, Aoi. Sometimes when I fired a few shells got caught in my sleeve. Someone else's shells got in my shirt and another on my neck, but they really aren't that bad, _relax_ babe!"

Aoi absolutely fumed and puffed up her cheeks. She looked furious, but just looking at Chie she couldn't be angry at all. The dumb grin and goof. She really couldn't be mad. She just crossed her arms, "Honestly! Be more careful!"

The handsome woman laughed, nodding with a mock salute, "Yes ma'am!" Seeing Aoi crack a smile at that, she smiled, "Say, do you wanna see them?" the brunette looked at her, and with some thought, nodded. Chie began unbuttoning her right sleeve. She then changed her mind and unbuttoned both sleeves, removing her blouse. She sat there in just a tan t-shirt tucked into her trousers. Being a left handed shooter her arm would be near the ejection port of the rifle. The day she got the burns was an extremely hot day, requiring them to unbutton and open up their sleeves. She was qualifying and couldn't waste time flailing, so when they fell in, she ignored the burning casings and kept firing until she was done. That was when she ran out flailing to a bored Natsuki who helped her get the searing hot casings out of her shirt.

Aoi touched the skin on her arm. _Still soft…._ She noticed how Chie's forearm was larger. Tougher, too. The same went for her biceps. Sure, Chie was already pretty fit before, but Aoi _really_ liked the extra muscle. The side of Chie's wrist and other parts of her forearm had small crater-like injuries, almost as if the casings had singed the skin down. Others were just red marks on her skin while the craters were beginning to show new skin begin to cover the site. Her brows furrowed thinking how much it probably hurt. She sighed and brought the hand up to her lips and kissed it, then bringing it to her cheek, "You're here. At least you're okay." She said more to herself than Chie.

If anyone were to ask, the waiting really was not hard at all. The distance was not difficult in the least. The only difficult, _truly difficult_ , thing for Aoi was not knowing what her soldier was doing and if she was safe. Now Aoi knew Chie could handle much more than she already knew, and that she herself could handle the challenge of loving a soldier as well.

Her eyes scanned up to the light brown eyes and wandered down a bit, instantly noticing the scar on the left of her neck. Unlike the other little crater burns, the burn on Chie's neck had already healed and scarred over. It was large compared to the others. Chie's hair had fallen to her shoulders as she untied it earlier, feeling safe and able to unwind in the protection of Aoi's car. It was a refreshing feeling for Chie, and a refreshing _sight_ for Aoi.

The brunette looked up once, and then back down. She started leaning forward. Chie's hand ran past her cheek and over her shoulder as she leaned forward, fingers brushing through the soft hair. Aoi's hand rested on the right side of Chie's neck, thumb rubbing over the fine jawline, and the other hand rested above her chest. Chie's breath hitched at the sudden contact of lips to neck, right near the scar, "A—Aoi…" No sound came from the brunette as she continue kissing what was left of the soft skin on Chie, leaving the occasional love bite and kiss on her jaw. Chie, never having felt the sensation in a while, was as unrestrained in her sounds as ever. The brunette was loving the breaths she drew from the older woman. Rough hands snaked around her shoulders and Aoi slightly flinched, "Aoi… let's go somewhere else," Chie managed to say, eyes flicking out the tinted windows with a hard, dark red blush across her cheeks. Aoi said nothing, only nodded, pulled the seatbelt across her chest, pressed down on the brakes, and turned the key in the ignition. Holding the rough and worn hand, the brunette smiled brightly at Chie despite not really liking the small change. Chie's hands felt so different. Just as Chie's whole being felt different. How, she just couldn't understand yet. Whatever it was, it couldn't be bad and she couldn't dislike Chie for it most of all. It was surreal almost—something she would have to get used to, but still… as they looked at one another while pulling out of the parking lot, the same Chie she knew and loved was still there. Regardless of the time, distance, and events between them and the change it always brings, everything would be okay.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus D: I've been dealing with unexpected things coming back and it's been killing me I can't write, but now I have time! Anyways, this chapter with Chie and Aoi, again, has some personal experience behind it. My ex-girlfriend at the time was able to make it to my graduation day despite missing family day and one of the first things she said when she held my hands is "They feel different". I don't know why, but that stuck with me for the longest time even when we're just friends now. I was reminded of it again when I watched a war movie a few weeks ago and the wife of the Marine said the same thing. It has me wondering, haha.

Anyways, hope this was satisfactory and I think I will write a bit more!


End file.
